A communication interface, called High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) (registered trademark), has been developed. A communication system compliant with the HDMI standard includes a source device and a sink device. The source device can transmit image data through the HDMI. The sink device can receive image data from the source device through the HDMI and display an image based on the received image data on a display.
A source device has been known that acquires extended display identification data (EDID), which contains information about a resolution of a sink device, from the sink device (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-77347). This source device generates data to be transmitted to the sink device using the EDID acquired from the sink device.
In such a communication system, the source device performs a conversion process for converting image data stored in the source device into image data compliant with a transmission method in the HDMI standard in order to transmit the image data to the sink device. In this case, the source device then transmits the image data generated by the conversion process to the sink device in accordance with the transmission method in the HDMI standard. The sink device receives the image data from the source device and enables the image data received from the source device in accordance with the transmission method in the HDMI standard to be viewed, recorded, edited, and managed. In this case, the source device does not transmit information about the image data, transmitted by the source device, to the sink device. Disadvantageously, it is difficult to manage the image data received from the source device in the sink device.
Additionally, in this case, the source device does not transmit information about the image data to be subjected to the conversion process by the source device to the sink device. Disadvantageously, it is difficult to manage the image data received from the source device in the sink device.